


Lessons Learned

by allouette



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst?, I Don't Even Know, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP? ish?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you’re feeling a little self conscious right now, but you shouldn’t. Blake, the last thing you should feel is self conscious.”</p><p>“That’s an easy thing for someone like you to say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Another long, long, loooong time work in progress, finally finished! Hooray! 
> 
> Thanks to Sandra for the beta.

“How does that feel?”

“I don’t know. Kind of weird.”

“Bad weird?”

“No,” Blake says, tugging lightly on the silk bonds around his wrists. They’re tight, but not overly so – enough to ensure that he definitely isn’t going anywhere. “Just have to get used to it, I guess.”

“If you’re not sure about this, tell me now before we start. I don’t want to do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

Adam’s concern is touching and it makes Blake smile, and if he had the use of his hands, he would probably touch his face, pull him in for a kiss to shut him up. “Adam, it’s just weird because I’m not used to it. You know my hands hardly ever stop movin’.”

“Yeah, true. I’m amazed you’re even able to talk right now without your hands in full flight,” Adam replies with a smirk and trails his fingers from the dark blue silk down along Blake’s bare forearm.

“Ha fuckin’ ha, how about you bite me, jackass.”

So Adam does. Leans right in and sinks his teeth into the side of Blake’s neck, sucks hard on salty skin then soothes the spot with the smooth swipe of his tongue. Blake’s eyes close and he lets out a hissed groan and he can already see how this no touching thing is going to become a major pain in his ass before the night is through.

It catches Blake off guard when Adam slides off the bed seconds later, an unnecessary sway in his hips as he crosses the room to the dresser. His back is to Blake, but he can hear the clink of glass touching glass as Adam pours two tall shots of something from a fancy looking bottle. Blake’s first guess would be some stupidly expensive tequila, and Adam carries the glasses over to the bed a moment later, downing his own in one smooth gulp. He holds the other glass to Blake’s mouth, pours the clear liquid in, and oh yeah, definitely tequila, burning on the way down after Blake swallows. Adam kisses him immediately after and tries to suck the liquor from his tongue, climbing back onto the bed to cover Blake’s body with his own smaller frame.

It’s completely instinctual for Blake to want to wrap his arms around Adam, and he lets out a frustrated groan into the kiss when he can’t do that, can barely move his hands just a fraction of an inch from where they’re bound above his head. His fingers curl, ball into a fist, and he just _doesn’t know what to do_. He can feel Adam smiling against his mouth, and of course the fucker would be amused, naturally, and when he breaks the kiss, he starts to make the slow slide down Blake’s body. There’s nothing but bare skin under Adam’s mouth until he reaches Blake’s waist, and he’s met with the slight trembling of hard muscle hidden underneath a layer of soft flesh, a mixture of nerves and anxiety and desire getting the best of Blake.

“Adam, I don’t—”

“Don’t what?” Adam asks, trailing his fingers along the waistband of Blake’s jeans. Blake doesn’t answer, looks somewhere, anywhere else but back at him before he eventually closes his eyes. “Hey, talk to me.”

Blake swallows hard, then blinks his eyes open again, shaking his head a little. “It’s nothin’, I’m fine.”

It’s not _nothing_ ; Adam knows exactly what it is, also knows Blake won’t say it out loud. It’s part of the reason Adam wanted to do this in the first place, to see if he could get Blake to let go. He shifts up until he’s straddling Blake’s hips, slowly walks two fingers up along his chest. “I know you’re feeling a little self conscious right now,” he says, and Blake’s gaze automatically shifts away again. “But you shouldn’t. Blake, the last thing you should feel is self conscious.”

The moment is tense; it can easily be felt, both in the air around them and in Blake’s whole body. Adam smoothes his palm over the center of Blake’s chest, the patch of hair there sparse and soft, and he can feel the way Blake’s heart is pounding, hard and steady.

“That’s an easy thing for someone like you to say,” is what Blake says when he finally speaks again.

“Someone like me?”

Blake lets out a sigh. “Isn’t this the worst possible time to be doin’ this? Seriously? I mean…” he tugs on the bonds around his wrists for emphasis, like Adam could somehow forget Blake is lying there all tied up with nowhere to go, completely at his mercy. 

“Actually,” Adam says, and his smile is warm, nothing less than fond. “I think this is the best time to do this. No deflecting, no bullshitting. You can’t hide from me.” 

Yep. Completely at his mercy. Why did he agree to do this, again? 

“Adam.”

“Blake?”

It’s a silent stand off for a few minutes after that, staring back and forth at each other, Adam with his eyebrows raised like he’s waiting for Blake to come back at him with some genius argument as to why this whole thing is a terrible idea. It’s not like Blake even has one, either, other than the fact that he thinks it sucks, that it’s stupid and he’s going to remember not to trust Adam the next time he says he has a _really amazing_ idea.

Adam eventually shifts to get more comfortable, stretches out and folds his hands together against Blake’s chest, resting his chin on top of them. Blake shifts his gaze up to the ceiling and lets out a sigh - this is where he would be crossing his arms over his chest if he could, closed off and defensive. Now he’s borderline pouting and he knows it, practically huffing when he sighs again, but he can’t find it in himself to care. That is until he hears Adam start to chuckle, an amused little sound that vibrates through his chest.

“What’s so damn funny?”

“You are,” Adam answers, shifting up enough to press a kiss to Blake’s mouth. “You’re ridiculous,” he murmurs and kisses Blake again, “and adorable,” and again, “and you’re driving me crazy here,” and again, lingering this time until it gets the best of the both of them, grows into something more than just a playful kiss.

Adam gets his fingers tangled in Blake’s hair as it turns into the kind of kiss that is all heat and desire, slick tongues and sharp teeth, the kind that leaves Blake arching up and twisting because there’s nothing else he can really _do_ besides groan out his frustration.

They’re both breathless by the time Adam pulls away, his hips just starting to move, and Blake’s hands are curled into fists again because he wants to grab onto those tantalizing hips, wants to grab onto _something_ , anything’ll do.

“Adam.”

“You need to see yourself the way I see you—” Adam says, just this side of breathless, hands pressed against the mattress on either side of Blake's head. “—the way millions of people see you.”

Blake feels himself flush, his face burning, and he closes his eyes against it because that’s the only way he can hide, any and all jokes he could possibly fire back with stuck in the back of his throat. 

“But no, it’s not really the same at all, is it,” Adam continues, “because I get to see you like _this_. And this? God Blake, it’s so fucking amazing. So fucking _special_.”

“Adam, please,” Blake croaks and only then realizes that he’s having a little difficulty breathing, that he lost all the air in his lungs at some point along the way.

“Please what? Put you out of your misery?” Adam asks, his mouth right there against Blake's ear, his voice barely a whisper. It sends a shudder through Blake's body, a little shiver twitch that has him tugging at the restraints around his wrists. “No, I don't think so. I think I like you just like this, laid out here just for me to do with as I please. At least until I can make you _see_.”

Blake finds himself caught up in another kiss, deep and all consuming, and god, fuck, he wants his hands on Adam so bad, wants and needs to touch him somehow. He’s whimpering into the kiss this time just as Adam slides away, teeth scraping over his bottom lip.

“Adam, please,” Blake says again with another tug at his wrists, but either Adam isn’t listening or he’s ignoring him because Adam is the one doing all of the touching, his hands on Blake’s chest like he’s made of glass and about to shatter any second now.

He is starting to feel like he just might.

“I don’t know how you don’t get it,” Adam is saying, but Blake isn’t focusing on his words as much as his hands, his touch reverent in a way Blake can’t remember ever really feeling before. “How you can’t see how you’re perfect just the way you are.”

All Blake can really do is blink up at the ceiling and he thinks if he does it fast enough, it might keep the tears burning in his eyes at bay. He’s not sure where they’re coming from, or maybe he does and just doesn’t want to admit it, definitely doesn’t want Adam to see them, that’s for damn sure. This whole thing is so far out of his comfort zone, so far removed from anything he has ever experienced before that he’s completely at a loss, so he does what comes naturally - tries his best to deflect.

“Can you at least liquor me up some more if we’re really gonna do this? I mean, that’s the least you can do, right?”

Adam lets out a sigh, both amused and exasperated judging by the duck of his head and the muttered, “you’re unbelievable,” before he slips off the bed. 

Blake gets another shot poured down his throat, warming him up from the inside like he isn’t already starting to sweat, but it’s a pleasant burn this time, soothing and comforting.

“Better?” Adam asks, and Blake nods in response, says, “gettin’ there,” because at least his eyes are dry now, the stinging long gone. Then he says, “do something else for me?” and when Adam waits for him to continue, he adds, “kiss me again?” 

He’d do it himself if he could because it's a pretty comforting thing too, getting swept away in the feel of Adam’s mouth pressed again his own, and it’s much more preferable to talking.

Adam is quick to indulge, the kiss warm and lingering, lips slotted together perfectly. Blake wants to pull him closer, wants Adam’s body on top of his own again, and he’s pulling at the bonds on his wrists like Adam can somehow read his mind. And it’s a strange thing because maybe he can because a moment later, he’s climbing back onto the bed properly, not stopping until he's got himself situated right over Blake again like it’s the only place he really belongs. Blake sighs into the kiss because it’s a perfect feeling and then he’s swallowing back a groan when he can feel Adam start to pull away all too soon.

“Do you know why I think you’re perfect?” Adam asks, a mumbled question against Blake’s mouth.

Blake’s answer comes out purely reflexive, without a second thought. “’Cause you’re an idiot?”

“I’m two seconds away from gagging you, I swear to god.”

“Then don’t ask me questions if you don’t really want me to answer!”

“It wouldn’t be an issue if your answers weren’t complete _shit_.”

“Well, _I’m sorry_ , let me just rewrite everything I’ve ever thought or felt about myself so it’ll fit whatever it is you wanna hear right now, how about that?” Blake says, his tongue sharp, voice dripping with sarcasm. He’s getting pissy and it’s happening fast, and he’s not sure how this whole thing suddenly went completely off the rails. But he does know that he doesn’t want to fight with Adam. That’s the last thing he wants to do, and with the clench of his jaw, he takes a second to reel himself back in, sucks in a deep breath. 

“I’m not like you, Adam. I don’t have the same self-confidence in everything I do, in all aspects of my life, like you do. You do whatever you want without giving a shit and you’ve got the ego and the self-assurance to back it up, and it fucking works because it’s you. I can’t do that. I can’t even walk around the house without a shirt on without feelin’ like someone’s going to step around the corner and start laughin’ at me most of the time.”

“You could—” Adam starts to say, but Blake cuts him off before he can even finish his thought, slams the breaks on his argument real quick.

“Bull. _shit_. That’s such bullshit. No, I can’t.”

“Well, I don’t believe that. I’m never going to believe that about you, Blake.”

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Blake says quickly, suddenly. This is one argument he really does not want to have, ever, but if it’s going to happen, he definitely doesn’t want it to happen like this. “Let me go.”

Adam backs off without argument and leans up to untie the knots in the silk, the fabric falling away easily and freeing Blake’s wrists. He doesn’t get to move very far, though, because Adam is grabbing hold of his hands, hooking their fingers together, pinning them down against the bed on either side of Blake’s head. 

He says, “hey,” softly, quietly, and it sounds a little like an apology before he presses a kiss to Blake’s mouth, lingers there for a moment or two. “Listen to me for one more minute? Then you can go.”

Blake sighs; it’s not fair that Adam knows the best way to butter him up is with a kiss, and he’s using it to his full advantage, but Blake nods his head anyway, gives Adam’s hands a little squeeze and waits for him to continue on.

“I love you,” is what Adam says next, not necessarily what Blake was expecting, but it’s always nice to hear. “I love you so fucking much, Blake, you know I do. You drive me out of my goddamn mind, in good ways and in bad ways, and I’ll take them both. I say I think you’re perfect because you’re perfect to me, _for me_. Every little piece that makes up who you are, I wouldn’t change anything – except for maybe this one thing because I hate that you don’t love yourself as much as I do.”

All of a sudden Blake is back in that unfamiliar territory he found himself in before, tears swimming in his eyes and his breath caught in his chest, Adam looking back at him like he’s both the whole world and the most precious thing he has ever seen at the same time. He’s pretty sure no one has ever really looked at him like that before, not with that much feeling behind it anyway.

He swallows past the lump in his throat, manages to choke out an, “Adam—” but Adam stops him, shakes his head.

“That’s it, that’s all I’m gonna say. I’ve tortured you enough for one night,” he says and goes to pull his hands away, but Blake holds on tight, tugs until Adam falls down flat against his chest. 

“I’m not—I can’t promise—Teach me? Show me?”

Because for Adam, he’ll try anything. And maybe he’ll even learn to believe it.

Adam kisses him again then, a crushing press of lips that lasts almost long enough for Blake to forget that there was a question on the table when Adam pulls away enough to answer. “Everyday,” he says, then punctuates it with another quick kiss. “God, Blake, every fucking day.”

Blake gets his fingers buried in Adam’s hair as he presses their mouths together again. The kiss is hungry, bruising in its intensity, and Blake would be content to stay there for a while, suck on Adam’s tongue, bite at his lips, kindly let Adam do the same to him for as long as he likes. But Adam seems to have other plans when he pulls away a lot sooner than Blake’s hoping for, pressing a trail of kisses along the line of his jaw, down the side of his neck. He stops long enough to suck a mark where Blake’s pulse is beating strong and steady beneath his skin, right there at his throat for everyone to see. 

Blake swallows back a groan at the thought, feels himself flush at the ridiculous idea that Adam would even want to mark him as his territory, like he’s proud and showing off. It’s different for Blake, when he does everything he can to all but brand his fucking name into Adam’s skin as a permanent reminder that he’s here now, that he has been there before, that he’s never going away; the notion that the feeling is reciprocated is still hard for Blake to believe.

Adam’s teeth on one of his nipples is enough to snap Blake out of his head, just enough of a pleasure spike to make his breath hitch before Adam moves on, making the slow slide down along Blake’s body until he’s forced to stop by a layer of blue jeans.

“What do you want?” Adam asks as he thumbs open the button, tugs down the zipper. ”Do you want me to suck you off?” he asks, as he pulls worn denim down over Blake’s hips, pauses his questioning long enough to appreciate the reveal of long legs.

Blake is just propping himself up on his elbows, about to answer when Adam is straddling his lap again, silencing any reply he could give with a searing kiss, warm hands cradling the sides of his face. 

“D’you wanna fuck me?” Adam murmurs against his mouth, lets his thumb trail along the smooth, spit slick surface of Blake’s bottom lip. “ _Yeah_ , you do, you always do,” he says before Blake can even formulate a response.

“S’that what you want?” Blake asks, the palms of his hands molding themselves to Adam’s hips, and the answer he gets is his favorite kind, in the form of another kiss, deep and needy as Adam rocks his hips into Blake’s, sweet friction for their erections still trapped beneath layers of cotton. 

Blake slides his hands around the curve of Adam’s ass and pulls him in for another delicious little grind, swallows the groan he gets in return. Adam breaks off the kiss after that to nuzzle his forehead against Blake’s, lingers there for a few moments before he’s peppering Blake’s face with warm kisses, starting with the bridge of his nose, his tongue darting out to taste the dimples on both cheeks, lips soft and gentle, barely touching closed eyelids. It’s enough to make Blake feel like he’s swooning, and when Adam’s hands slide down his chest, Blake knows he can feel the way his heart skips a beat, doubles up on the next one. 

“Adam,” Blake breathes, and he can feel the smile Adam presses against his skin as his hand slips down under the waistband of Blake’s underwear.

“Should I make this whole thing up to you by telling you how much I love your dick?” he asks with a grin, and the next kiss they share is punctuated by breathless laughter, Blake falling back to lay against the mattress again and bringing Adam with him. 

The little clothing they still have on is shed quickly, easily, and when Adam grabs the lube from the bedside table, his gaze gets stuck on the strand of silk lying discarded on the bed. Blake can’t miss it, what with the way they’re both naked and sharing space and he follows Adam’s gaze, looks between him and the blue scarf. 

“What?” he asks because he can practically see the wheels in Adam’s head turning, but Adam shakes his head and grabs one of Blake’s hands, says that it’s nothing as he slathers lube onto Blake’s fingers.

Adam’s skin is overly warm, Blake’s fingers cool in contrast when the two make contact, and Adam’s gasp is accompanied by a small, full body shiver. The chill only lasts the briefest of seconds, then Adam is pressing back against Blake’s hand, back onto his fingers, greedy for more already because one can never be enough. Blake is happy to oblige, always is, loves the way Adam fucks himself on his fingers, like they’re almost better than the real thing. 

“Said before that I love your dick, right?” Adam says, and the next words out of his mouth make it seem like he’s reading Blake’s mind again that Blake is almost a little freaked out, definitely would be if he wasn’t three fingers deep in Adam’s ass and itching for more. “But god, Blake, your fucking hands. Give me your - _ah!_ \- hands any goddamn day of the week.”

“You comin’ on my fingers? Want me to keep goin’?” Blake asks, and the way Adam twitches at just hearing the words is beyond Blake’s comprehension; how he has this kind of affect on Adam is just unreal. Blake doesn’t think he will ever understand it, no matter how long they end up doing this, but by god, it’s a sight to behold.

“’M good, you’re getting in me, come on.”

There’s a pause for withdrawal and more lube, Blake wiping his hand on discarded clothing. Just before Adam gets into position, Blake eyes the silk scarf, contemplates it for a moment before he says, “tie me up again.”

For a moment he doesn’t realize he says the words out loud, doesn’t really understand where they come from. But Adam wanted to do this for a reason, wanted this whole thing to be an experience for the both of them. Moreso for Blake, but he sort of gets it, what Adam is trying to give him here. And who is Blake to deny him? 

“Are you sure?” Adam asks, a little wary.

“Yeah,” Blake says, stretching his arms up above his head and letting them rest against the bed the way they were before, his wrists crossed. “Do it.”

Adam sucks in a breath at the sight, presses a quick kiss to Blake’s mouth before he makes quick work of tying Blake’s wrists together again, then looping the material around one of the slats at the bottom of the headboard. It’s a mirror image of the way Blake looked earlier, only now Blake is completely naked and the erotic level has been jacked up to epic proportions. 

It’s all too easy for Adam to straddle Blake’s hips again, get himself positioned over his cock. All Blake can do is lay there and take it, watch as Adam does all the work, slowly sinking down until he’s fully seated in Blake’s lap. Blake watches the way Adam’s eyelashes flutter, the way he breathes through the initial stretch, his body adjusting, until his eyes finally open again, their gazes locking. 

Adam just looks back at him for a few moments, lets his hips roll in a slow circle to start with. “You look…” Adam starts to say, but trails off and Blake just doesn’t even want to know.

So this time Blake is the one to close his eyes, turning his head away; he still can’t help it. “Please don’t.”

“Hey, no, look at me,” Adam says, pressing a hand flat to Blake’s chest. Blake’s eyes blink open, and Adam moves that hand up to his face, makes him keep eye contact. “You’re trying, remember? I’m teaching you. This is part of it. You look _incredible_ like this, Blake,” he says, his hips moving in another smooth circle, muscles clenching around Blake’s cock. 

Blake lets out a small groan, figures Adam would resort to cheating – not that there are any sort of defined rules to this sort of thing, but that feels a lot like cheating in Blake’s mind. He declares Adam the winner, doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, goes back to cursing the silk once again when he wishes he could get his hands on Adam’s hips, speed things up a little bit. Instead, Adam sets and keeps a leisurely pace, working himself on Blake’s cock like a pro. 

It’s weird for Blake to have nothing to do. He can’t even get himself lifted up to kiss Adam, can’t do anything but watch the muscles in Adam’s body work as he rides him. It’s a testament to how strong Adam is that he can keep up this pace, though Blake wants to shout out praise when he finally picks up a little more speed. The muscles in Adam’s thighs are pulled taunt, and the longer Blake watches, he can see the occasional ripple, the twitching of stomach muscles. When Adam finally does lean down and in to claim his mouth in a kiss, it’s a little bit of a stretch, all movement almost ceasing completely until Blake realizes there’s finally something he can _do_ , bends his knees and gets his feet planted against the bed. It bumps Adam up closer to him, nestles his dick all the way back inside of Adam’s body, and now Blake can _thrust_ , and he does so with gusto, the kiss dissolving into nothing but the two of them sharing breath.

“ _Fuck_ , Blake,” Adam groans, and he slides his hands under Blake’s arms, curling them around to hold onto Blake’s biceps. “So good, so fucking _good_ , fuck, don’t stop.”

When Blake says Adam’s name, it sounds a little like a prayer, and he tugs at the bonds around his wrists, wants to gets his arms around Adam’s body, wants to get them flipped over and _fuck_. Adam’s fingers dig into his arms and he drives back to meet each of snap of Blake’s hips, hard and fast and so ridiculously _perfect_ , Blake can’t think of another word to describe it. He’s almost torn between slowing things down again to make this last as long as possible and chasing the orgasm he can already feel building in his belly, Adam’s name on his lips again because he’s supposed to be the one leading the way here this time. 

Adam presses another kiss to his mouth, tries to suck what little oxygen is left from his lungs until they’re both breathless, panting for air. He releases his death grip on one of Blake’s arms to slip his hand down between them, wraps it around his dick, letting out a curse at that first initial touch. 

“Probably could’ve come without even touching myself, that’s how good you are,” he breathes, nuzzles against the sweat soaked skin below Blake’s ear. “Not gonna last much longer.” 

Blake isn’t either, because even though the pace isn’t quite as brutal, it still has his nerves singing, his blood on fire. It’s coiled there, low and hot in his belly, and each time he thrusts in, Adam’s muscles seem to clamp down like he’s trying to hold Blake’s cock there so he won’t slide back out again, a maddening little thing that has Blake trying to push just that much deeper. He would crawl under Adam’s skin if he could, make himself at home there, but instead he has to find satisfaction this way, fucking into Adam’s body and when it’s finally too much bear, filling him up with his come. 

He’s still shaking apart with his own release when Adam’s grip on his arm tightens almost painfully, and then he feels hot and wet hit his stomach as Adam comes with a shout. He barely gives Adam time to breathe before he’s saying, “untie me,” tugging on his wrists impatiently because he’s had more than he can stand and he doesn’t care if he sounds like he’s begging right now, “Adam, _please_.” 

With a trembling hand, Adam stretches up, tugs at the silk until the knot finally gives way and Blake can pull his hands the rest of the way free. They’re on Adam’s body immediately, manhandling him over onto his back, fingers in his hair, as Blake presses a lingering kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs softly. 

“Mm, for?” Adam asks, still trying to catch his breath, all loose limbed and pliant where Blake has him tucked against his body. 

Blake shrugs a shoulder. “Everything. Bein’ you. Lovin’ me the way you do.” 

Adam uses what little strength he has gotten back in his limbs to give Blake a push, reversing their positions so Blake finds himself flat on his back once again, Adam draped across his chest. 

“Baby,” he says, with a lazy smile and hooded eyes, fingers brushing back through sweat damp, curling hair, “you ain’t seen nothing yet.” 

Blake snorts softly, can’t even help it, even though his heart does a little flip flop in his chest and he’s pretty sure he has just fallen a little bit more in love with Adam right then and there. 

“I’m impressed you could say that with a straight face.” 

“Whatever, you love me for my post-orgasm clichés.” 

“Yeah, among other things,” Blake says and wraps an arm around Adam’s waist, one of his thighs pressed up between Adam’s legs, still a slick and sticky mess that needs to be cleaned up but for now, neither of them care. 

Adam leans in and captures Blake’s lips in a kiss. It starts out slow, deepening quickly as the arm Blake as around him tightens, tries to pull him even closer. “Getting ready for lesson number two?” Adam asks, a soft murmur breathed against Blake’s mouth. 

With a slight grin, Blake presses his thigh more insistently between Adam’s legs, gets a wet smear of tacky lube and come when Adam rocks back against it. It’s all too tempting to slip his hand down, add his fingers into the mix. “If that’s what you wanna call it,” he replies, then swallows Adam’s gasp. 

If this is the way all of Adam’s lessons are going to go, if this is how Adam plans on teaching Blake all of his secrets to self confidence and the rest, Blake will gladly let Adam take him to school as often as he wants. He knows if anyone can pull this off, it’ll be Adam, teaching Blake to love himself through all the ways he loves Adam in return. 


End file.
